Nuestro Amor sabe a Chocolate
by Tia Wolf
Summary: El amor existe cuando es incondicional, cuando se sustenta en confianza, en comunicación y por sobre todo en entregarse sin restricciones… Sólo así encontrarán al amor de sus vidas, tal como lo hice yo


_**Va dedicado especialmente **__a mi adorado __**JB**__, mi pololo al que amo con todo mi corazón y quien me hace sentir tal como Bella se siente por Jake en éste fic… ¿Cómo no amarle?_

**

* * *

****Disclaimer****:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer; pero la trama es de mi total autoría.

**Fandom****: **Twilight

**Claim****:** Bella/Jake

**Summary****: **El amor existe cuando es incondicional, cuando se sustenta en confianza, en comunicación y por sobre todo en entregarse sin restricciones… Sólo así encontrarán al amor de sus vidas, tal como lo hice yo

**Advertencia: **Posee lemmon de alto calibre, sexo explícito si no les gusta, favor omitan el comentario y vuelvan por donde llegaron.

**

* * *

****Nota : **_Participa en el reto "Palabras del recuerdo del foro LOL"_

**Palabra Clave: Chocolate**

* * *

_**Nuestro amor sabe a Chocolate**_

_**Tú endulzas mi canción  
Le das un buen sabor, a cada situación  
Siempre Tú**_

_Mi Jacob:_

_Hace mucho tiempo que escribí ésta notita y no me había decidido a entregártela por vergüenza o quizás simplemente por indecisión. Amor, desde que viniste esa tarde a mi casa (sé que fueron muchas más, pero sólo recuerdo una) mi vida dio un giro, y volví a la vida después de un largo receso de angustia y dolor. Mil veces te he dicho como endulzas cada uno de mis momentos, cada segundo es feliz si estás conmigo. Me das energías y ganas de vivir, y me das mil razones para amarte._

_Siempre tuya, Bella._

Jacob es mi nuevo amor, quizás puede sonar un poco irrisorio para algunos, pero ¿cómo no amarle cuando ha hecho que mi vida deje esa desazón en la que se encontraba?, cuando le da sabor a mis momentos y me llena de calor.

Estuve seis meses sumida en una depresión difícil de explicar, extrañaba a ese vampiro que dijo amarme, el tal Edward Cullen (que bueno es poder nombrarle sin sentir que mi pecho se destroza en mil pedazos), y que luego me abandonó con la excusa de que era por mi bien. Seis meses estuve como fantasma, llorando por las noches, distanciándome de mis amigos y permitiendo que el agujero que había en mi pecho creciera más y más. Dejé de comer, de salir y hasta de sonreír; borré a los que me rodeaban y solo miraba esa maldita ventana por la que tantas veces entró a hacerme compañía. Así estaba cuando Jacob llegó a verme, su calor me hizo reaccionar, estaba a más de medio metro sentado mirándome cuando giré a ver qué podía emitir tanta calidez y ahí estaba él, me sonrió y el mundo desapareció bajo mis pies.

Desde ese día decidí que debía volver a la vida, él se convirtió en el príncipe que me rescató del castillo, y luchó contra el dragón que resulté ser yo misma, hace más de tres años que estoy con él y debo reconocer que han sido los mejores de mi vida, siempre será el quien mejore mis momentos.

**¿Quién podría ser mejor?  
Contigo sale el sol  
Sazonas mi interior, siempre**

Con Jacob tenía mi propio sol, su sonrisa era mi ancla hacia la felicidad. Con él no tenía momentos malos, si se iba de ronda con su manada, podía ir a casa de Emily, o con mis amigos del instituto y jamás suponía que sería un peligro para mí, simplemente me dejaba ser, vivía experiencias nuevas y las disfrutaba sin pensar que sangrar sería un pecado capital, sin recordar a Victoria, ni a los Vulturi, ni a nadie que quisiera hacerme daño, simplemente éramos él y yo.

_**Se derrite el corazón  
Tan sólo con una mirada  
Son tus besos, es tu voz que tienen mi alma enajenada.**_

Su mirada mi encandilaba, me perdía en esos profundos ojos negros y daba rienda suelta a las pasiones que éste lobo me provocaba. Él era el personaje principal de mis fantasías, y lo mejor era saber que siempre podría cumplirlas. El rollo del matrimonio o del sexo con él no existían, si nos deseábamos lo hacíamos y punto, no había que temer por daños.

El bosque ha sido testigo de nuestro amor, de los besos furtivos, de las caricias erradas, de nuestros cuerpos deseándose al punto del desenfreno.

Nuestras lenguas danzaban en un beso calido y suave, sus manos rozaban mi cara, mis hombros, mis brazos… acariciaron mi cintura para subir hasta mi busto, los pezones se tensaron y mi blusa estalló dejando al descubierto uno de mis pechos, él lo miró y desató el corpiño para luego poner su boca y succionarlo con delicadeza; su otra mano me atrajo más hacía su cuerpo y sentí como su miembro estaba duro y listo para mí. Era imposible callar los gemidos que escapaban de mis labios, y no pude más que entregarme a él… me recostó sobre la hierba suavemente y se reclinó sobre mí sin cargar su peso, me besó apasionadamente, mi humedad se acrecentaba y le rogaba que me poseyera, pero removió mi ropa interior para comenzar a tocar mi clítoris, introdujo uno de sus dedos en mi interior y siguió moviéndolo dándome placer hasta que sintió que acabaría, mis gemidos se hicieron rápidos y sentía que mi corazón se saldría de su posición latía tan rápido, Jake se detuvo justo antes de la explosión de placer, su lengua recorrió cada centímetro de mi cuerpo antes de que me levantara del piso para posicionarme sobre él. Su movimiento motivo los míos, dibujé círculos con mi cadera y sentía su desesperación al tomar mis caderas para que su penetración fuera más profunda y aun sin tener experiencia juntos llegamos al clímax y acabamos. A Jake le entregué mi virginidad y fue la mejor decisión que he tomado en mucho tiempo porque Dios éste chico me llevó al cielo y me trajo de vuelta, si así sería siempre, Dios él me tendría cuántas veces quisiera… me derretía al punto de perder la conciencia.

**Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate  
Un corazón de bombón que late  
Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate  
Oh oh oh oh oh**

Nuestro amor era una delicia, juntos formábamos la pareja más unida que nunca se hubiera conocido, nos amábamos con pasión y locura, éramos un todo… sus frases las terminaba yo y él terminaba las mías, comprendíamos las miradas, suspiros; conocíamos nuestros anhelos, sueños y deseos de futuro.

Nadie comprendía lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, porque era celestial. Esa adoración sublime que nos unía, el amor que brota por los poros, y que llena tu vientre de mariposas. Hasta ahora no había conocido a ninguna imprimación que fuera tan perfecta como nuestra relación, y eso que lo de la imprimación es algo designado por los dioses, se supone que nosotros no estamos imprimados, pero ¿cómo podría interesarme menos eso, si tengo al hombre perfecto para mí? Y sus besos, sus besos sabían a chocolate, literalmente hablando.

_**Tú, tú mi inspiración  
Receta de pasión  
Amor sin condición, siempre**_

Quien no ha probado y no mas  
Verás que te hace volar  
El cielo en tu paladar  
Así me quiero quedar

El fue mi inspiración el resto de mi vida. Hoy después de casi 5 años de noviazgo, de millones de besos, caricias, secretos, y de entregarnos el más profundo y verdadero amor… hoy es el día de nuestra boda. Sé que muchas veces dije que el matrimonio no era para mí, que las cosas no funcionaban así, que estaba hecho para otros y que era viejo e idiota el tener que casarse para llevar una vida juntos; pero Jacob es a quien quiero entregarle el resto de mi vida, forjar una vida juntos, que mis hijos tengan ese color dorado de piel, esos ojos profundos que parecen un mar de pensamientos sin decir, que sean tan cálidos como él y quien sabe si en su adolescencia terminan siendo metamorfos… Con Jake conocí la pasión, el poder que uno puede obtener al entregarnos a nuestras pasiones y al placer que se obtiene al realizar aquello que nos apasiona, y ojo no les hablo solo de sexo, ¿Cómo no querría querer quedarme para siempre en sus brazos?.

En fin, simplemente les diré para terminar mi relato, porque ya se me está haciendo tarde para llegar a la iglesia, que el amor existe cuando es incondicional, cuando se sustenta en confianza, en comunicación y por sobre todo en entregarse sin restricciones… Sólo así encontrarán al amor de sus vidas, tal como lo hice yo.

* * *

Es mi primer songfic, así que espero todas las críticas constructivas que quieran entregarme, espero de verdad les guste…

Algunos Reviews que quieran regalarme ¿?


End file.
